csifandomcom-20200225-history
Count Me Out
Count Me Out is the tenth episode in season eight of . Synopsis The CSIs investigate the death of a census worker, which leads to a high-speed car chase and an explosion that puts Ryan and Natalia in danger. Plot A friendly game of basketball between Jesse Cardoza and Walter Simmons is interrupted by a police chase. Jesse and Walter join the pursuit, following the police car to find it has pulled over a car. While the police chase after a man who is on the run from them, Jesse secures the man behind the wheel of the car, Kevin Hensler. Horatio arrives and pops the trunk of the car open, discovering a dead body inside. Hensler claims someone forced him to drive the car with the body in it, but Horatio is skeptical. Horatio makes note of pink fibers on the body, which he believes are from insulation material. Back at the morgue, Dr. Loman tells Ryan and Calleigh the victim, who is ID'd as census taker Christopher Perez, died of chemical asphyxiation. Loman posits that it could have taken Perez as long as twelve hours to die. Calleigh, Jesse, Ryan and Natalia canvass the neighborhood Perez was working just before his murder. Calleigh and Jesse are put off by Paula Olsen, who is hostile after she catches them talking to her maid, Marie. Natalia and Ryan enter a house that’s under foreclosure and discover a meth lab in the kitchen–about to blow! The house explodes around them before the two CSIs can get out. Ryan wakes up and finds Natalia pinned down by a pillar. Horatio rushes in and, together with Ryan, pulls Natalia from the house to safety. Though Ryan wants Natalia to go to the hospital to get checked out, she insists she’s fine and wants to stay on the case. Calleigh catches sight of Marie watching the house nervously, and the girl asks her if anyone was hurt. Before Calleigh can question her further, she hurries away. Tripp tells Jesse the foreclosed house used to belong to Edward Hensler–Kevin’s father. Suspecting Kevin is a meth cook, Jesse interrogates the young man. He admits to cooking and selling meth to make money after his dad abandoned him with the help of a man he knows only as “Tek”–the man who fled from the car and eluded the police. Kevin recalls Tek mentioning having another meth lab near the marina in Print Hill, and Jesse and Walter rush to the location. Examining the Hensler house, Horatio and Ryan discover the meth lab didn’t explode accidentally–it was rigged to ignite if anyone opened the door to the kitchen. Realizing Tek’s other lab is likely rigged similarly, Horatio calls Jesse to warn him, but only gets voicemail. Jesse and Walter enter the lab, but Jesse notices the copper wire and clock just in time, shooting past Walter to disable the clock and prevent the bomb from being triggered. Horatio accuses Kevin of setting up the bomb and killing Perez. Kevin relents and tells Horatio that when Perez came to the door to take the census, Tek knocked him out and dragged him into the meth kitchen. Kevin found him dead thirty minutes later, and Tek said he needed to figure out what to do with the body. Kevin swears he doesn’t know where Tek is. Dr. Loman backs up Kevin’s timeline, telling Jesse that Perez didn’t just inhale the chemical poison–he ingested it. Elsewhere in the lab, Ryan observes Natalia listening to a very loud iPod and wonders if she’s really okay. Calleigh finds a headscarf among the wreckage from the house that she suspects belongs to Marie, Paula Olsen’s maid. Though Calleigh meets resistance from the belligerent Paula, she manages to question Marie, who admits that she’s been in the house. She tells Calleigh that Paula promised her family she’d pay for her schooling, but once she arrived from Haiti, Paula put her to work. Kevin and she fell in love, and he was cooking meth in order to earn enough money to buy her freedom and pay for her schooling. She tells Calleigh that Tek hit on her, and when she rebuffed him, he mentioning girls in Bayfront “lining up” for him. The team rushes to Bayfront and catches Tek, who accuses Kevin of killing Perez. Deducing the scarf was used as a gag to deliver the poison to Perez, Horatio uses gold flakes to lift prints off of it, which match Tek–not Kevin. Horatio confronts Tek, who tried to make Kevin think he’d killed Perez–and also set the bombs in the meth labs to discourage the competition. Kevin is arrested on a first-degree felony for making drugs, but Calleigh arrests Paula Olsen on charges of false imprisonment, and Horatio arranges for Marie to go to school at Dade University. Natalia leaves the lab for the day, troubled by the fact that she’s still having difficulty hearing. Cast Main Cast *David Caruso as Horatio Caine *Emily Procter as Calleigh Duquesne *Jonathan Togo as Ryan Wolfe *Rex Linn as Frank Tripp *Eva LaRue as Natalia Boa Vista *Eddie Cibrian as Jesse Cardoza *Omar Miller as Walter Simmons Guest Cast * Christian Clemenson as Tom Loman * Alexander Bedria as Carl Benson * John Patrick Amedori as Kevin Hensler * Kathleen York as Paula Olsen * Sharon Pierre-Louis as Marie Gaudreau * Esteban Powell as Robert Sperling * Nick Warnock as Officer Harwood * Keith McDonald as CSI Tech #1 * Mary Alyce Kania as CSI Tech #2 Major Events *After being caught up in an explosion at a crime scene, Natalia begins experiencing problems with her hearing. Notes * John Patrick Amedori, who plays Kevin Hensler, also appears in the episode ''Cold Reveal''. See Also Category:CSI: Miami Episodes